gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sticky Planesfield/Relationships
Sticky Dominic Planesfield the stickman is socially awkward. Despite this he does his best and as a result is fairly approachable and friendly. Only major relationships or relationships with main/major characters are shown in this article Best Friends Matthew Ruggies Matt is one of Sticky's best friends. The two are usually seen together and indeed they eat together, play together and go to class together along with their friends. Matt relies on Sticky on help with school. He also likes to talk a lot with the stickman. The two talk so much that Matt is familiar enough to know what Sticky thinks. According to Matt in "The Doppelgänger," Sticky's thoughts are disturbing at times. In the same episode, he also gives his support to Sticky on asking Teri out. They are also seen together in" The Plan." Walter Waters Sticky and Walter are best buddies. Together they are also a team and help their friends in many cases. While Walter is the strategist and planner of the group, Sticky is the "brains" and helps Walter in solving mysteries, puzzles or just for scheduling small things. They also hang out together with their friends. Ronald Potter Ronald and Sticky are best friends. Ronald likes talking to Sticky and Sticky in turn is usually pleased to chat with him especially when he "teaches" him new things. Ronald and Sticky occasionally hang out together and with their friends eat, play or work in class. Lewis Grover Lewis is another best friend of Sticky. Lewis usually relies on him for help in schoolwork. They also chat a lot and according to Sticky, Lewis' vocabulary was improved by him. They usually talk together during recess or lunch out in the schoolyard or in the cafeteria with friends. Other Friends Gumball Gumball and Sticky are generally friendly to each other but do not interact much. In "The Doppelgänger," Gumball accuses Sticky of being Clayton after Clayton morphs into a copy of Sticky and confuses the Wattersons. In "The Shootout," Sticky helps Gumball (although unintentionally) when he shoots Ocho down. Darwin Sticky and Darwin's relationship is relatively warm yet nonexistent. In "The Doppelgänger," Darwin helps Gumball in catching Clayton and is one of many who initially suspect Sticky for being Clayton in disguise. Eggheads Though largely unmentioned in episodes where Sticky becomes a major character, the Eggheads are good friends with Sticky. They are naturally friends since both Sticky and the Eggheads are smart and love the same subjects. However Sticky usually only hangs out with them at a few times. Carmen Carmen and Sticky are quite friendly to each other. They usually see each other in the library and are naturally friendly since they both like books. However they rarely speak or interact with each other. Love Interests Teri Teri is the first and current love interest of Sticky. Though attending Elmore Junior high since season 1, he only notices her in "The Doppelgänger" and is immediately lovestruck by her. This may be since he rarely interacts with students from Gumball and Darwin's class. In the mentioned episode, he goes to confess his love for her. Unfortunately he ends up confessing his love to Clayton (then disguised as Teri) who in turn tires him by disappearing. Later, Clayton accidentally knocks him out and replaces him. After recovering, the real Teri scares him away with orange-scented disinfectant which he is allergic to. In the end, Sticky decides to avoid Teri for the time being in order to "make her happy". Category:Relationships Category:Fanon